Talk:Interstellar Space Republic/@comment-27797576-20150415141526
Location: Oberon, Block A, Sub Level 64, James Yosemite's Office, Secret Level 0 Omega High Command Room, 10.3km below Oberon's surface Time: April 15th, XXXX, Earth time Everyone of Omega High Command sets down at their chairs, waiting for the meeting to start. James Yosemite: "Well, I think it's about time we showed the president. And I also have some other meeting plans in order." The President is called to Oberon to talk about something with his advisers. Meanwhile, as they wait for the President to show up, they start the some of the more secretive part of the meeting. James Yosemite: "I think my son is part of something bigger than his small group of friends. Do you think you know?" William Fred: "There has been notes of organized rebels, but not much else." Tam Billy: "I know for a fact that there is many rebel groups in the armed forces, but I don't know of any that Yosemite Jr is affiated with." Yosemite sighs Yosemite: "He knows about the Super dreadnought, something even the president doesn't know about. He must have got it from a source of some sort, most likely his group of friends. Check the database for any Level 0 personal, deceased or alive." ISCIA Agent: "There is a few, but there seems that one of our deceased Level 0 personal, Yama Iosis, has recently used his access." The room falls silent. After several minites, Tam Billy speaks. Tam Billy: "We should have known. I knew there was something fishy when we first tried to get rid of him." Yama Iosis, the original armed forces cordinator, was one of the Level 0's, who, because they were untrustworthy, had to be exicuted. He didn't used to be that way. He had originally come with Yosemite as his righthand man for keeping an eye on him for Lasky. He was a friend to Yosemite, but after the Africa incident, he changed. He told Yosemite the night before he was executed that he'd tell the Phobos population that it was a UAC colony, and that they were now UAC citizens. Yosemite, knowing this would ruin Lasky's operation, was forced to execute him himself. This was before Tam and Billy were made officers, but they knew it from the Level 0 report about it. Yosemite had killed Yama Iosis.......... Or had he? There was contradictory evidence from the execution, and now this. Yosemite: "He got away. Not a suprise. He's gotten away from many a execution in his lifetime." Fred: "So he's still alive?" Yosemite: "No doubt about it. But we aren't going to be able to find him. His ID card was never put with a tracker, per his request. And he's likely gotten rid of his UAC card as well, so we can't track that either. It'd be best to have all computers track his computer use, find the computer he's using, and lock that area down. Now on to some other matters." The president finally comes in, and Yosemite quickly turns off the projector and all equipment in the room. He was going to have to bring this gradually to the President, or this could cause a huge uproar. Yosemite: "Hello, President Zeno." Zeno: "So, what did you bring me to talk about?" Yosemite: "Some information, you yourself don't know about." After several hours, Yosemite, bit by bit, tells Zeno about the Sith alliance, events before he came into office, and, more importantly, the recent events with Yosemite Jr and the important links and possibilities. Zeno: "So, you've been keeping this a secret to me for a long time, havn't you?" Yosemite: "We couldn't say it to you even if we wanted to. We didn't want to take any chances with you announcing any of this information." ISCIA Agent: "We'd better close this meeting for now. You head back Mr. President." Zeno: "I have a meeting to attend anyway." Everyone leaves, and Yosemite stays, trying to figure out why his son would talk with Yama Iosis.